Adventure Locations
Training Dojo Intro.png|link=Training Dojo|linktext=Training Dojo Mysterious Mountain Intro.png|link=Mysterious Mountain|linktext=Mysterious Mountain Orc Camp Intro.png|link=Orc Camp|linktext=Orc Camp Cavern of Ancient Ruins Intro.png|link=Cavern of Ancient Ruins|linktext=Cavern of Ancient Ruins Mage Tower Intro.png|link=Mage Tower|linktext=Mage Tower Cursed Forest Intro.png|link=Cursed Florest|linktext=Cursed Forest Flaming Volcano Intro.png|link=Flaming Volcano|linktext=Flaming Volcano Polar Glacier Intro.png|link=Polar Glacier|linktext=Polar Glacier Imperial Tomb Intro.png|link=Imperial Tomb|linktext=Imperial Tomb Canyon of Immortality Intro.png|link=Canyon of Immortality|linktext=Canyon of Immortality Dragon Archipelago Intro.png|link=Dragon Archipelago|linktext=Dragon Archipelago Abyssal Sea Intro.jpg Impact Site Intro.jpg Hellgate Intro.jpg Skyland Intro.jpg penda.png|Pendamonium For the longest time, Sword Quest was about Swords. Your craft and your trade. Every day, it was wake up, hammer, craft, store or sell swords and sleep. A tedious routine in which even the most dedicated smith got bored. Your only solace was in living through your friend Edex and being regaled by his tales of far off lands, villains and even tournaments filled with political intrigue. But no more! No more will you stay in your adobe, slaving over a fire while people come and go, taking your blades so that they too can enjoy a more exciting day than you. It's your turn! Your turn to adventure! You will follow in Edex's footsteps. You will set out to places unknown, whether they are over the lands, under the seas, or among the clouds. It is your turn to take your blades and to defeat, vanquish and slay untold enemies. It's time to set out, so that when next you meet Edex, it is he that will listen in rapture and awe! Note* If your looking for a specific enemy, check out the Enemies section. Table of Locations: (SP=Stamina Point(s) to enter) To unlock a new Adventure Zone, complete the according Heroine Quest or defeat the previous Zone's third boss. Example: to access Impact Site, defeat Bahamut in Dragon Archipelago. 'List of Locations': *Note* Inside each location, it will be further broken down by route; which will detail the EXP, Sword Durability Cost, and Stamina. Will also list the Desirable LOOT and possibility of coming across the rare traces per route in order to help you if you are just hunting the Rare Enemy. * Note* SP = Stamina Point(s) to enter Training Dojo- No Element - Practice - 1 SP "Greatness starts from small beginnings. Getting a solid foundation is just the first step toward success." This is the starting location and it is here where you learn to battle. As such, all of the bosses are easier and the loot isn't as impressive. The rare enemy is Grandma, and the final boss is a Frenzied Grandpa. It is also the only place where you can not get either a pet, or a relic item. The Difficulty of this location is set to Practice and it costs 1 stamina point to enter. Mysterious Mountain ( Earth | Hand+1, Max Hp+100 ) - Extremely Easy - 1 SP "Ever wondered what secret lies hidden in the mountains behind your little countryside cottage? Well, it's time to go and find out!" The Mysterious Mountain is where you face your first real challenge and even armed with the Arcane set, you will face bosses who can kill you due to your low hp. This is where you can obtain your first pet, Goldie and your first relic material though. The difficulty of this location is Extremely Easy and it costs 1 Stamina point to enter. Orc Camp ( Holy '| Hand+1, AP+30 ) - Very Easy - 2 SP ''"The foremost Orc outpost. Although members of the Orc army are fierce and well-prepared for battle, weak defenses at the entrance and living quarters make infiltration a breeze." The Orc Camp does not have a relic item, though it does have Cerberus. You can also get Orc Steel here, which is the first Adventure Material that you can obtain. The difficulty of this location is Very Easy and it will cost 2 Stamina points to enter. Cavern of Ancient Ruins ( '''Arcane | AP+70 ) - Very Easy - 2 SP "The Dwarves established a dig site here to uncover buried ancient artifacts. Excavation came to a sudden halt after they discovered that the place is now the next of extremely deadly spiders. You dare to see what the Dwarves dare not?" '' The Cavern of Ancient Ruins is one of the better locations to farm. You can get Damgun and 2! relic materials here. Not only that, but you can also get rare materials such as Diamond, Gold, and even Sacred Stone & Demon Stone from the rare boss here. The difficulty of this location is Very Easy and it costs 2 Stamina points to enter. Cursed Forest ( '''Wind '| Hand+1, DP+25 ) - Easy - 3 SP "This corrupted forest was once the home of the graceful Elves. The great demonic invasion has corrupted a huge portion of this once lush forest. While the surviving beasts are extremely agitated by the corruption, the cave ogres don't seem to be bothered at all." The Cursed Forest is where the monsters start to get tricky. The Rare trace monster, Unicorn, only appears on 1 path, and the final Boss, King of Beasts, is fast enough to where your hand count is lowered so the Wind bonus is especially needed here. You can also get 2 relics here, 1 pet and your 2nd Adventure Material: Beast Crystal. The difficulty of this location is Easy and it costs 3 Stamina points to enter. Mage Tower ( Unholy '| Max Hp+200, AP+25 ) - Easy - 3 SP ''"Parents often dream of sending their children to study here without knowing what is really happening inside. Most of the fanatics inside are even willing to sacrifice their souls for power. It is rumored that the elites up top are addicted to some of the most forbidden arcane arts in the wold." Here you can find the third Adventure Material: Mystic Orbs and a Relic Material. There's a early hazard zone that can deliver wet, oily, sticky or HP loss which can be especially dangerous with the Fire Mage and Ice Mage that lie up ahead. The bosses have very powerful charge up attacks. The pet Imo is also a drop from the Rare Trace boss Flaming Volcano ( 'Frost '| Hand+1, DP+30 ) - Normal - 4 SP "This place as one of the most extreme conditions in the world. Just the melting heat alone is enough to turn anyone away. If any unlucky adventurer is to fall here, the flowing lava will make short work of what remains of it; Being oily here can be extremely dangerous." The Flaming Volcano is one of the first real challenges in the game. There are lots of ways to get oily here, which is especially dangerous since the bosses have high-damaging fire attacks. There is a pet Fifi from Phoenix. There is a relic core for Fire Stone here: the Flaming Heart, a relic piece obtained by defeating Ifrit, the 2nd Boss. Polar Glacier ( 'Fire '| Max HP+200, AP+50 ) - normal - 4 SP "You know how slow this white world is when even the sun rises and sets only once per year. Aside from the frequent blizzards, everything seems to be frozen in place without a sense of time passing; Staying dry is crucial to maintaining one's body temperature." Imperial Tomb ( 'Holy '| Max HP+300, AP+20 ) Hard - 5 SP "This place is not for the living. The entire imperial army was buried with the deceased king when he died 400 years ago. The tomb has been haunted ever since. Sightings of the emperor have been reported. Suspicion arose but no one dares to confront his questionable behaviors." Canyon of Immortality ( 'Earth '| Max HP+100, Hand+1 ) - 5 SP "The world's highest mountain rests here. The famous Stairway to Heaven is rumored to be hidden within the clouds atop the mountain. Thousands of people have fallen to their death trying to find that fabled stairway." Dragon Archipelago ( 'Wind '| Max HP+350) - 6 SP "These islands are not only where dragons are born, but also where they will eventually die. The are plenty of treasures and powerful artifacts to be found on these islands. Only those brave enough to challenge against the dragons have the slightest chance of taking them home." One set of collectibles for the Dragon Kaiser main armor and Decor, 4 LCs containing Secondary Armor for Dragon Kaiser, Accessory for Dragon Kaiser, Dragon stone relic and an independent Accessory. Pet: Bahamut (Arcane) Abyssal Sea ('Arcane '''I Max HP+200, Hand+1) - 6 SP ''"No ship has ever returned from this so-called Zone of Death. Every sailor's fear can be found here: Giant mists, lurking creatures with tentacles, sea storms and frequent maelstroms, just to name a few." One set of collectibles for the Abyssal Armor and Decor like Dragon Archipelago, and 4 different LCs that each give Ocean Stone Relic, Secondary Abyssal Armor, Cloud Stone Relic and Accessory for the Abyssal Set. No adventure material other than Soul Gems will be found. Pet: Kala (water) Impact Site ('Wate'r I Max Hp+200, AP+65, DP+50) - 7 SP "This is where the huge impact took place. When the super meteor hit, a giant crater was formed. Since then, everything in its vicinity has been murdered by a mysterious alien species. There unwelcomed guests seem to be determined to eradicate every living species on this planet." You can farm Adventure Material: Alien Cell, which can be traded for Sacred and Demon stone swords in the workshop. The map also drops Meteorites and Obsidian. The map contains 3 different types of collectibles (Alien Armor, Alien Cell Decor, and +stamina that may require completion in another map), and each boss drops one LC each, containing the Relic for Meteorite, Secondary Armor and Accessory for the Alien set respectively. Pet: Hope (frost) Hellgate ('Holy '''I Max HP +200, DP+30 & +1 Hand) - 7 SP ''"There is nothing but silence at the front of the gate. The gate is opened slightly as if taunting the misinformed to meet their own ill-fated mishap. Truth is, the demons are smart enough to not guard a door no one dares to enter." Skyland ('''Unholy I Max Hp+200, AP+40, DP+20) - 7 SP "Well above the clouds, strangely the air is no longer scare. If Heaven does exist, this is probably the closest place to Heaven. The more time spent in this kind of atmosphere, the more likely one starts to develop a false sense of gaining immortality." Pandemonium (No Element) - 8 SP "The source of chaos and destruction. There hasn't been any record about this God forbidden place." Divine Council (? I ?) "Legend has it that the Gods hold their meetings at the Divine Council to determine the fate of the world. Contrary to popular belief, the Divine Council does not exist in the sky, but rather in its own dimension." Mastering Locations: Mastering location unlocks various bonuses: *1 Star: 1st Boss route - Need 3 Location Points *2 Stars: 2nd Boss route - Need 20 Location Points *3 Stars: 3rd Boss route - Need 30 Location Points *4 Stars: Rare shop items - Need 50 Location Points *5 Stars: Master route - Need 200 Location Points (Coming Soon) Category:Adventure Category:Adventure locations Category:Elements